rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rika
Furude Rika is the hidden main character in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ''series. She is the daughter of the late Shinto priest of Hinamizawa. She is the current miko, or shrine maiden/priestess, of the Furude Shrine appearing in miko garb for her part of the Watanagashi Festival. She appears as the protagonist of ''Minagoroshi-hen. History Rika seems like a secondary character for much of the first half of Higurashi. However, as the story progresses, it is revealed that she is actually at the heart of most of the strange events, as her death is the trigger for the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. Despite only being killed five times on-screen, she actually has been killed once for every arc (excluding Matsuribayashi-hen and Miotsukushi-hen) and all other unseen worlds. As a daughter of the Furude clan, Rika is thought to be a "Queen Carrier." Early theories on the Hinamizawa Syndrome hold that the Queen Carrier is a necessary part of the village's survival and without her, the villagers would go mad in 48 hours. Role in Rakenzarn Tales Rika Furude plays a major role in the Kandur Arc, aiding Kyuu and the brigade in saving Kandur Region from the plague. The plague in said region seems to have a very similar effect to Hinamizawa Syndrome. She claims that she has seen visions of her deaths and every time she tries to prevent them from happening, it only has gotten worse with some of her friends either killed or taken away by the authorities. Like her series, she is mentally worn down and eventually resigned to her fate. As a result, she seems to have almost no interest in anything. However, her hope seems to be renewed when she learns of the protagonists' victory over Cyril and Da'fur. Role in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story A Rika from an alternate continuity makes an appearance in Chapter 4, hailing from an alternate universe of Umineko under the name 'Bernkastel.' She appears in Makoto's dream the night before his Realmwalker initiation, declaring interest in him. She promises to return when she feels he's ready for her assistance. Despite taking the name Bernkastel, she acts much more like her Higurashi counterpart than her Umineko counterpart. Relationship Satoko Rika's best friend. They have been living together since the death of Satoko's aunt. Satoko is usually the only one who can tell when Rika is upset, as well as the only one who is not fooled by her cute phrases that she uses to hide her true feelings. Satoko is mentioned by Rika during Chapter 9 and desires to help her from giving into the plague's effects. Kyuu Their friendship has a rocky start. Kyuu has seen Rika's true personality and she proceeds to insult him for not calling her out when she tricked the entire brigade. Despite this, she trusts Kyuu to save her friends, the region, and her from the plague. She is proven correctly when she witnesses Kyuu's leadership and the brigade defeating the Yamainu very easily. Rika is also worried for his safety, especially after his close encounter with the mercenary Deathstroke. Trivia *Her alias, Bernkastel Kues, is actually the name of a well-known winegrowing centre on the Middle Moselle. *Besides their appearances, Rika holds several similarities with Bernkastel from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Category:Non-Playable Category:Higurashi